


broodcomb

by kiaronna



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matchmaking, Scottish Honeymoon Fic, everybody's gotta do it sometime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaronna/pseuds/kiaronna
Summary: “Do you know what she– wants? Most in the world?”Jon knows what she’s scared of. This is always the first thing the Eye focuses on. She’s never been Marked, but she’d had a family member die young, so The End had the strongest claim. Yet behind all that– the deliciousness of that– Emily Abernathy is an ordinary woman with ordinary desires.“Um,” Jon says. “A blueberry scone.” They stare at each other. Then Martin’s beaming, laughing.“Nothing else?” He says, half breathless, and Jon loves him. His cheeks are pink and his eyes are shining behind his glasses. “That’s it? A blueberry– scone?”“She’s in love with the woman who lives down the lane from her,” Jon adds. This is the Eye’s afterthought. It’s sad, is what it is. There’s so much good in the world it could do. If only that was what it cared for. “Oh! Oh. She’s the one who makes excellent blueberry scones.”“That,” Martin says, “we can work with.”[scottish honeymoon fic & also random other ficlets from my tumblr.]
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	1. jonmartin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jonmartin scottish honeymoon fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of this is new content if you follow my tumblr. sorry?

“D’you know,” Martin hums, holding his hand in front of his face, watching it fade in and out, “I don’t think I ever _enjoyed_ what I could do. I mean– erm, it was the whole point, I suppose. The Lonely isn’t really for enjoying yourself. But Peter did, somewhat. So I guess– I can too?”

Jon is trying to stuff down the desperate urge to clasp Martin’s hands between his own, warm them, make sure they don’t fade out of sight again. At least it’s a welcome distraction from the thousand other worries slamming at his door.

“I suppose,” he concedes. “It’s,” he tries smiling. Martin’s always smiling, despite the situation. “It’s probably for the best, if you can appreciate the little things.” Jon doesn’t. But Martin is stronger than Jon, a lot of the time.

“Yeah,” Martin murmurs, then firmer, “ _yeah_.” He stands. Jon stands, too, without really thinking about it. “I met a lady while shopping yesterday.”

Jon knows. Or, more accurately, Knows. He hadn’t wanted to watch Martin, when he went into town, but it was the first time. Martin’s safety was paramount. Martin, wandering on foot down the road, _enjoying_ his aloneness for the first time in a long time. Breathing in the fresh air. Listening to old music saved on his phone, ages ago, humming to himself. (It’d been important for Jon to Know that. Both to ensure Martin was safe, and to revel in him.)

“You can Know almost anything, right?” Martin continues. “And it doesn’t, erm, hurt you?”

Jon blinks. “…yes.”

“Do you know what she– wants? Most in the world?”

Jon knows what she’s scared of. This is always the first thing the Eye focuses on. She’s never been Marked, but she’d had a family member die young, so The End had the strongest claim. Yet behind all that– _the deliciousness of that_ – Emily Abernathy is an ordinary woman with ordinary desires.

“Um,” Jon says. “A blueberry scone.” They stare at each other. Then Martin’s beaming, laughing. 

“Nothing else?” He says, half breathless, and Jon loves him. His cheeks are pink and his eyes are shining behind his glasses. “That’s it? A blueberry– scone?”

“She’s in love with the woman who lives down the lane from her,” Jon adds. This is the Eye’s afterthought. It’s sad, is what it is. There’s so much good in the world it could do. If only that was what it cared for. “Oh! Oh. She’s the one who makes excellent blueberry scones.”

“That,” Martin says, “we can work with.” 

They get their chance the next afternoon. Jon’s not great at walking long distances, these days, but there’s a well-worn red bicycle that Martin brushes wildflowers off of, out back. He pops on, waits for Jon to loop arms around him and perch behind.

“Ready?” Martin asks. Jon buries his face between warm shoulderblades and nods. Then they’re off. They pull off at the beginning of a charming little road, and Martin squeezes Jon’s shoulder and says, “wait here.” 

Then he’s _gone_. Even the Eye can’t see The Lonely when it wants, apparently. But Jon can see the checkered basket that Martin brought along, a few freshly baked scones wrapped into it, once it’s deposited on Emily’s doorstep. Martin’s gone and stolen scones. Jon wants to laugh.

“She’ll think it’s the girl she likes,” Martin explains, breathlessly, when he returns. “Maybe it’ll make her, you know, do something?” He doesn’t sound sure. Martin almost never sounds sure, but that’s alright. Because Martin is a lot more devious than anyone would guess, he’s filched a scone for them too. He breaks it in half, letting out a soft _ah_ when it crumbles onto his jumper. When he hands Jon half, Jon eats it for the sheer novelty, even though food is practically a foreign concept. The situation makes it taste good– them, on this bike, _matchmaking_. Of all things.

Emily blushes, when she pulls back the checkered cloth and sees what’s within. She stares down the lane. Twists the fabric between her fingers. From afar, they watch, Jon’s arms wrapped around Martin’s middle, even though the bike isn’t moving. A breeze ruffles Martin’s hair, just as she takes her first bite, and Jon sighs. He shifts up to kiss the back of Martin’s neck, which is now pink. That’s good too.

They’re monsters, yes, but they’re also just men.

“I like this,” Martin says. Before them, Emily is now in her front garden, plucking cherry tomatoes off the vine. Jon doesn’t have to be an eldritch, all-knowing creature to figure out she’s going to “return” the favor. It’s going to be the start of something lovely.

“Me too,” Jon acknowledges. “We should– we should do it again.”

“Tomorrow,” Martin agrees. He turns enough on the bike to give Jon a peck, then steadies them and pushes off. Jon shuts out the Knowing, the endless and consuming screams, those neverending nightmares. He holds on tight. The bicycle’s wheel clicks and whirs. Dust kicks up from the rubber tires, and all around, insects sing. The bike wobbles beneath them. Together, they go home.


	2. georgiemelanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [nonny I don’t know if you read my tma fic or not but I was not playin when I tagged Melanie/Georgie, they just haven’t shown up yet, also thank you for giving me my second wlw prompt]

While Melanie and Georgie would never admit this, the Admiral is the reason they managed to get together. The first time Georgie invited her over, it had been to see the furball. During times when Melanie would disappear, would be lost in her monsters for a while, it was always a text of “could you cat-sit for me this weekend?” or “The Admiral misses you” that brought her back.

It certainly wasn’t the Hungarian food. Although they do eat that whenever Georgie likes. Visit whatever bars she expresses interest in. Georgie asks for very little, besides kisses and nights spent with the radio on in the background.

Once Melanie takes her own sight, bleeds for her own freedom, it’s The Admiral that helps then, too.

She wakes one night. She’ll never get used to it, the waking, when she opens her eyes and the whole world is still pitch black. She never _wants_ to wake Georgie, who sleeps so soundly, like a blessing. Like nothing in the world could touch her. Solidity, warmth, a steady heartbeat beneath Melanie’s shaking fingers.

Yet it’s always The Admiral, who hops up on the bed with a “ _mrrr?”,_ the soft padding of little cat feet on the comforter.

“Hi, baby,” she whispers. The Admiral settles on her, purring loud, resounding vibration. Her nose is wet and cool on Melanie’s own. Next to her, Georgie shifts, murmuring.

“Babe, you okay?”

_No_ , she wants to scream. After all this, and she’s still so– so _angry_. You’d think her choice would finally settle her, would give her peace, and for the most part it does. There’s a happiness she feels, on quiet nights. Georgie humming in the kitchen, the smell of garlic and onions, the radio staticky and murmuring in the air. It’s a happiness she hadn’t felt in a long time. She takes it. Cherishes it.

“Could use a midnight kiss,” she admits. That’s what they call it, no matter the hour. A kiss at the stroke of midnight, that no matter if your reality is falling apart, you know some things will be okay. 

She turns her head. Georgie finds her, kisses her, soft and sighing. The Admiral purrs louder, kneads into her chest.

“Love you,” Georgie says. “Want me to read something? Sing a bit?”

“Ha, no singing.” Their noses brush. “Would you read to me? I know the light might wake you up–”

“Babe,” Georgie says, admonishing, “you know I can sleep anytime.” She sits up, and there’s a click that must be their bedroom lamp.

“I’ll get the book,” Melanie begins, but Georgie says,

“And disturb the cat?” Then what else can Melanie do but lie back, warm, while Georgie shuffles around the room. With a creak and a dip, she returns. “All right. Chapter five…”

Melanie sleeps.


	3. teacherverse baby lonelyeyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you didn't read [ school's out for the summer ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167036/chapters/55449814) this'll make no sense to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuuu!! SOFtS was super fun to write and helped me deal with the horrors these characters were going thru in canon lolol. COPING. I COPE  
> To be honest, a real challenge in this fic was making Elias n Peter non-threatening and fluffy but still in character?? Making them lil just. Really helped. They are mean bc school is hard and their circumstances suck. Elias just wants to go on one (1) date w/ his crush. Most LonelyEyes HCs I had for that fic did not fit into the flow, and JonMartin needed focus & grounding after their get together. Anyway what I’m trying to say is, here are some LonelyEyes HCs from teacherverse. they are long and if you didn’t read SOFtS they make no sense so I’ve placed em under the cut

**-Remember** their date plan? Peter legit has a chauffeur but Martin drives him bc Martin is Unofficial Dad. Jon was gonna drive Elias but. Jon accidentally muses about hanging out (COUGH going on a date) with Martin while they wait to drive them back and the idea of their respective dads hanging around while they’re on a date drives Elias into Embarrassed Teen Rage. So Elias takes the bus. Martin also muses about a waiting date w/ Jon but does it 100% on purpose on the drive over while Peter Suffers

 **-They** do get fish & chips and people watch at a cute market. Elias likes this for obvious reasons and Peter likes it bc it fulfills his i-am-here-and-you-all-are-over-there needs.I very specifically picked this date plan even tho it sounds stupid bc it’s perfect for their personalities and it is the type of first date plan people their age would manage to execute. in my day dating at that age was like. going to the mall w/ ur parents in the background

 **-In** the fic Martin says Elias dropped by the Lukas estate “a few” times over the summer. Martin was busy writing poetry in his room and had no idea that Elias hung out once a week

 **-Elias** has had a crush on Peter since 0.001 seconds after he transferred. He spends entire classes staring at him and has turned in HW w/ Peter doodles on it. All his teachers gossip w/ Jon about it at district meetings. 

**-Peter** hated Elias initially bc he doesn’t like attention and also bc Elias is loud and prickly. Then some prep school brat bullies another one of the scholarship students and Elias (partially out of pragmatism, he would’ve been next) like… destroys him. So Peter starts paying attention. Tbh he only develops a proper crush once Martin is tutoring him and asking him about school and what he enjoys and Peter realizes Elias comes to mind. It is a long summer. Peter spends a lot of it awkwardly wondering how to be a person while they skip rocks on the lake and explode stuff out in the deep woods. yes u read that right. they get a lot of fireworks and they Do Not tell Martin

 **-when** they start dating they spend a surprising amount of time navigating how to handle Peter’s introversion vs Elias’ desire to glue their frickin hands together bc he continues to find his bf fascinating. the first time Peter erupts and goes into a vent session about school where he rants for 20 minutes, Elias holds his hand _very tight_ and has to remind himself that Peter is pissed and it is not time to smile bc he likes to listen to his bf talk. they text _a lot._ Peter hates phone calls

 **-these** last points have made the crushing sound one-sided, but trust me when I say Peter likes Elias. Peter does what Peter wants, and if he wanted Elias gone, he’d make it so. sometimes when he needs to be alone he _does_ make it so. Elias spends a lot of time pretending to be someone he’s not to be accepted, so he values that kind of honesty. The concept of someone enjoying Peter’s personality actually makes him v uncomfortable and kinda confuses him (Martin skates by under the guise of ‘he is just my tutor who I pay and not the only adult I respect & trust’). after their 6-month anniversary he sort of flips out and ghosts Elias for a week bc he did not expect this to work & he’s scared. Jon and Martin get involved when Elias spends that week mercilessly torturing Jon, showing up unannounced. when they reunite they somehow like each other more. but Elias pettily spends a week w/ _extra_ staring which Peter grudgingly allows

 **-Peter’s** family thinks their new maid has a son who now basically lives at their house. Spoiler: Elias just visits a lot and Peter tells them zero personal info

 **-The** difference in social class & money is awkward for Elias, who is hyperaware and insecure and won’t let Peter come over to his house until they’ve been dating for like two years. At that point Jurgen has saved up a lifetime’s worth of embarrassing things to reveal to his grandson’s bf. there is definitely some pining where Elias is convinced Peter’s going to dump him to get with some other hot rich kid at their school. Peter? Oblivious to this fear entirely. Peter had the luxury of growing up filthy rich, and is also the type of person who doesn’t care at all if your clothes are from Goodwill or your dates can’t cost more than a few bucks. This actually leads into the next point

 **-Peter** is super outdoorsy and once his foot heals Elias takes him hiking /canoeing/camping every other weekend when it’s warm. Elias gets into landscape drawings. Peter hates TV but will eat popcorn & snuggle Elias on the couch while he watches his favorite shows on the Lukas’ expensive flatscreen. Elias continues to sketch Peter a lot and Peter does not find out about this for like a year. they continue to explode fireworks and homemade stuff in the woods bc they are teenage boys.

 **-they’re** both Lil Bastards and like to annoy each other but if you _ever_ mess with one the other pops up out of nowhere to threaten you in a cheerful, low drawl (Peter) or descend upon u vengefully w/ embarrassing secrets being yelled out in public (Elias). They hold hands the whole time. it is terrifying. neither of them have ever been the popular kid but nobody will so much as look at them funny

 **-they** make bets about literally everything. My fave is the bet about who’s going to be taller, which drags on for yeeeeears and no one will ever concede defeat. “you’re not taller, I could still grow” (Elias) “we are adults and puberty is over” (Peter) meanwhile they are both taller than Jon, who still tries to like. pat Elias atop the head. 

**-When** Jon and Martin get married u know who walks each of them down the aisle to give them away!! THE BOYS. they both hate the formalwear and look ready to shank someone the entire time


End file.
